1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a device for a contact holder with a connector-ended cable that is arranged within a connector housing in an axially slidable fashion.
A connector housing of this type is required in order to also utilize connectors with their own contact latching mechanisms in an industrial environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exist numerous connectors that feature a latching mechanism arranged for a definite overlapping contact area or to compensate tolerances between the contacts.
These latching mechanisms secure the end position in the mated state. When the connection is produced, the contact pairs are joined and the connectors are held against one another by pressure springs. The latching is achieved with displaceable holding means in this case. The housing of the connector carries out a movement relative to the contact and therefore the connected cable.
This displacement is only possible if the connectors are designed in a half-enclosed fashion and is quite common in offices—where they are not subjected to any dust and water.
However, if a higher degree of protection with a housing that provides additional protection and features its own latching mechanism and with a sealing contour is required, a relative movement between the contact and the contact latching mechanism is no longer possible.